


Amor Fica e Você Não Ficou

by Ackack21



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Time Travel, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackack21/pseuds/Ackack21
Summary: Em retrospectiva, Steven não culpa Bucky pelo que a HIDRA o manipulou a fazer, ou o que desencadeia. Ainda assim algo mudou, se não foi entre eles foi em Steve, que sutilmente o repele. Uma parede invisível, grossa demais para se ignorar. Steven não sabe se é a idade, a distância, a culpa ou tudo que os separa agora.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Amor Fica e Você Não Ficou

**Author's Note:**

> > Título tirado da música "Próximo Amor" de Luan Santana (part. Alok).
> 
> "O seu próximo amor não tem culpa  
> Do que você passou  
> Se passou não foi amor  
> Amor fica e você não ficou".
> 
> Porque Steven volta ao passado ao invés de ficar.

Não há culpados sobre o que aconteceu, além do próprio Titã Louco e sua ideologia deturpada de sobrevivência, é o que eles dizem uns aos outros após o Snap. Mesmo que repetir aquilo não faça com que o sentimento de culpa e frustração pareça menor, as mesmas parecem pensar diferente; responsabilizando-o por tudo o que aconteceu, é sua culpa, é culpa dos Vingadores. O escudo de Stark em volta da Terra, como os Acordos, deveriam ter estado lá para evitar coisas como aquela, foi o que eles disseram sobre Sokovia e Nova Iorque. Era o trabalho dos Vingadores manter o mundo seguro, o da ONU; guiá-los. Steven não sabe quando assinou aquele tratado, mas ele sente que fez.

Talvez ao nascer. Ou quando sobrevivia à escarlatina aos seis anos de idade com sua mãe chorando aos pés da cama, ou mais tarde a outro duro inverno no Brooklyn quando tudo indicava que era o seu último. Os médicos o diagnosticaram cedo com anemia perniciosa, escoliose e então asma. Surdo de um dos ouvidos e daltônico, falando de tratamentos que sua mãe simplesmente não poderia pagar com seu emprego de enfermeira. Seria um milagre se chegasse à vida adulta. Steven chegaria, claro que faria. As doenças que o acometiam desde a infância foram apenas outro valentão, outro que ele apenas não podia ceder ficando deitado no chão fedendo a mijo de gato e lixo podre para o seu próprio bem. Rogers's nunca desistiam. Havia um propósito, talvez não divino, mas havia um.

É estranho pensar em Deus agora, Thor era um deus. Ele tinha super-poderes, mil e quinhentos anos e dominava os relâmpagos, mas não se parecia com o _seu_ _Deus_. Steve foi criado aos moldes católicos como qualquer bom garoto americano irlandês dos anos 1930. Mas mesmo ele sabia que existiam outros, a mãe de Bucky não ia à Igreja como o senhor Barnes, mas ao Templo. E mesmo naquela época, meio judeu ou católico ou daqui 70 anos, independente do que mais James Buchanan Barnes fosse ou não, acima disso Bucky era um bom amigo para ele. O único amigo que Steven teria em anos, o único amigo que Stevie realmente queria. Se Bucky quisesse viver no oceano e ser um peixe, Steven encontraria uma maneira de visitá-lo.

Mas então a Guerra acontece, e nada é como deveria ser ou como antes. E agora há Peggy, o Capitão América, os Comandos Uivantes. E parece certo, se não da maneira que esperava. Tudo acontece. Hoje as mesmas memórias tem um gosto diferente, algo mudou, se não foi neles, foi em Steven, que sutilmente o repele. Uma parede invisível, grossa demais para se ignorar. Steven não sabe se é a idade, a distância, a culpa ou tudo que os distancia agora. Ele ainda esteve lá por Bucky quando as coisas foram difíceis, mas é isso. Apenas respeito pelo que tiveram, a moral do herói. Culpa de sobrevivente, ele deveria ter procurado Bucky depois que ele caiu do trem, claro que ele deveria. O tempo azedou, infectou e cicatrizou.

Às vezes, a voz de Stark ecoa mais poderosa que o normal. _Traidor._

Ele não culpa Bucky pelo que aconteceu, nunca. Não conscientemente. Buck foi tão vítima quanto. Mas há aquela estranha voz fazendo suposições, e _se_. E se os Vingadores tivessem estado juntos desde o início contra Thanos, e se a SHIELD não tivesse caído? É um pensamento idiota, ele sabe, a SHIELD há muito tempo não passava de um fantoche nas mãos da HIDRA. Os Vingadores podem não ter estado na mesma equipe, mas lutaram pelo mesmo propósito. Mas talvez… talvez mesmo a SHIELD como marionete teria fingindo proteger a Terra, e juntos os Vingadores poderiam ter tomado a decisão certa nos momentos certos. Uma só unidade. Tony teria pensado em algo para a Pedra da Mente, embora contra a moral reta de Steven direta da década de 1940 contra a flexibilidade do século XXI, o homem teria inventado algo.

E só talvez, as coisas não precisassem acontecer da mesma maneira, tragédias poderiam ter sido evitadas. Natasha poderia está viva assim como Tony, um homem além da sua armadura _supertech_. Steven fizera mais do que uma fissura entre eles naquele banker na Sibéria, ele desprezou e destruiu tudo o que construíram como Vingadores. Escolha um amigo em vez de outro e deixe algumas cicatrizes. Steven acaba por está mais certo sobre Bucky do que não, ele é um Vingador agora ao lado de Sam, esse não é o problema. Ainda assim é difícil não pensar às vezes que a culpa por tantas daquelas coisas e o que desencadeou é do Soldado Invernal, quando se está tão desesperado por respostas.

 _Tão_ _deslocado_. Natasha era uma boa amiga, a primeira em muito tempo. Como Visão, como Tony. Ele se acostumou às pessoas partirem de sua vida, às vezes sem a oportunidade de um adeus; sua mãe, Becca, Peggy, Howard, Dugan, Gabe, todos dos Comandos Uivantes, Natasha...

Elas sempre fazem, mesmo as que ficam também foram de alguma forma, Clint partiu, como Thor. Ele próprio já foi. E outras vêm. É natural. Nada é imutável. A própria Monalisa está lá se desfazendo.

Steven é um homem diferente quando volta ao passado, para Peggy. Ele fez seu trabalho, ele ajudou a salvar o mundo uma e outra vez; é hora de voltar para casa.

Ele fará de Sam o novo Capitão América, Steven sabe que quando as coisas se acalmaram e as pessoas voltarem às suas rotinas, elas perguntarão: "por que Sam Wilson e não o Soldado Invernal?" dada a longa história entre os dois. Eles têm afinal uma _maldita_ secção no Museu sobre ele e Sargento Barnes. É razoável que perguntem. Ter amado mais Bucky não o tornava mais digno, apenas… Bucky nunca almejara aquela guerra fosse a de Hitler ou Thanos, ele não era pacifista, mas também não era um soldado até sua convocação, transformada em alistamento para melhor soar à América. Ele era apenas aquele garoto de sorriso arrogante e boca suja do Brooklyn, irmão de Becca, e seu melhor e único amigo.

Bom Deus.

Bucky sempre seria o cara do Capitão América, fosse ele ou Sam agora. O Soldado Invernal ficaria bem, Steven decidiu uma hora ou outra. Quem decidiu que ele quem decidia coisas assim?

Ele não entende ainda completamente o conceito de viagem no tempo, apenas que é possível. Steve volta e então… ele nunca caiu daquele avião e ficou congelado por 70 anos? Ou uma versão sua ainda está lá em algum lugar no Ártico? Seu relacionamento atrapalhará Peggy de criar a SHIELD? Filhos a atrapalharia? No momento certo ele ainda estará lá para derrotar Thanos? Ou o Titã Louco nunca virá e não terá porque ele voltar ao passado, voltar para Pegs, para seus velhos amigos dos Comandos Uivantes, mas ele já está lá. " _Alterar_ _o_ _passado_ , _não_ _altera_ _o_ _presente_ ", então o quê?

O que ele deve fazer agora que sabe que Bucky está lá fora em algum lugar, sendo torturado e manipulado pela HIDRA? Ele será feliz e deixará o destino seguir o mesmo caminho? Ele conseguirá? Mesmo quando Steven estava muito doente até para conseguir respirar por si mesmo, ele nunca deixou de fazer a coisa certa, ou quando insistiam em um caminho mais fácil, mas duvidoso, havia essa bússola inabalável em suas entranhas que dizia a ele o certo e o errado. Ele fará diferente agora? Ele mudou tanto assim? O que mudou no meio do caminho? Ele não é mais o herói? Talvez a própria HIDRA mande o Soldado Invernal mais cedo para matar o Capitão América enquanto ele dorme ao lado da sua adorável esposa. Mate todos. O Soldado Invernal já fez isso antes, não fez?

" _Se_ _você_ _mexe_ _com o tempo, ele mexe com você."_

Ou Steve arriscaria ainda mais sua linha do tempo? Uma onde Bucky é salvo, ele dança com Peggy, ele vai a bares e brinda com seus amigos dos Comandos Uivantes e então… e então?

O quê?

Até o fim da linha?

**Author's Note:**

> Escrever isso pode ter quebrado meu coração uma ou duas vezes, talvez quatro. Ao Aquiles e Patroclo da era Moderna, o ideal de phthia.
> 
> Porque afinal na maioria das vezes não foram as pessoas que partiram da sua vida, mas Steven que se foi...
> 
> Postado originalmente em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/amor-fica-e-voce-nao-ficou-18600945
> 
> Amor Fica e Você Não Ficou - 2020 - Ack Ack ©


End file.
